Birthday Present
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Dengan pembawaanya yang dingin Sesshomaru bisa meluluhkan hati Kagome dan membawanya tinggal di istana mewah Western Land. Kagome menyadari bahwa ikatan mereka tidak lagi indah seperti dulu yang memaksanya untuk pergi dari sana. Sesshomaru telah berubah dan perang antar jiwa pun di mulai.


Birthday Present

Disclaimer :Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekekee~

* * *

Kagome membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang sangat membuatnya nyaman. Menyingkap seberapa jauh hubungan yang telah ia rajut dengan calon pasangannya. Bayangan itu selalu muncul setiap hari dan memaksa nurani bertanya kepada hati apakah mereka memiliki sebuah ikatan yang kuat. Ia selalu mengingat saat-saat mereka bahagia bersama dan saat hari-hari mereka terlihat sangat sempurna jika dijalani bersama.

Tubuh mereka bersatu, berbaring bersama, dada yang saling menekan, hembusan napas yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, lengan kekar yang melingkari pingangnya, serta ukuran telapak tangan yang besar menjadikannya nyaman dipelukannya. Mereka selalu sedekat ini dan sangat mustahil untuk berpisah. Kenyamanan saat saling memeluk seakan menghilangkan pemikiran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada hubungan mereka. Pembuluh darahnya berdetak seirama menunjukkan adanya kesamaan jalan di antara mereka. Ia menyusuri bibirnya, tersenyum saat melihat ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan sepertinya ia menyukai sentuhannya. Berharap seluruh hidupnya merasakan hal bahagia seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin apa pun, hanya ini lah kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan. Seketika badannya gemetar dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia melihat tubuh kekar itu berada di sampingnya, hanya beberapa inci namun terasa sangat berbeda. Itu bukanlah hanya sebuah jarak tubuh mereka saja yang menjadi masalah, tapi emosi yang saat ini ia rasakan bisa menjadi sebuah penghancur hubungannya.

Sebuah tangan besar menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk segera bangun dari lamunannya, sentuhan telapak tangan yang hangat terasa di pingganggnya membuat Kagome menoleh ke samping dan menatap iris berwarna emas sedang menatapnya.

"Aku harus pergi." Suara beratnya terdengar datar seperti biasa.

Kagome mengangguk dan merasakan sentuhan di dahinya. Pria itu menciumnya namun itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya dan itu hanya sebuah kebiasaan. Ia menyadari kehangatan yang tadi menyelimutinya telah hilang. Ia menghela napas sambil memikirkan di mana letak kesalahannya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sepi dan saat terakhir kali ia berbicara persoalan serius dengan calon pasangannya. Kagome duduk di atas tempat tidur dan entah mengapa air mata membasahi pipinya pagi ini. Secara tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan lembut menyeka air matanya, ia melihat seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Melihatnya dalam sedalam perasaanya saat ini.

"Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu." Suara lembut itu terdengar halus di telinganya.

Namanya jarang sekali keluar dari bibir pria yang sangat dicintainya dan ia merasa bahwa kalimat yang ia ucapkan terlihat sedikit terpaksa. Kagome sedikit kecewa akan hal itu, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia tahu sang penguasa wilayah barat bukan lah seorang siluman yang romantis. Belum sempat ia membuka suara untuk membalas kalimatnya, pria itu sudah menghilang. Sesshomaru telah pergi lebih cepat dari dugaannya, ia seperti sedang bermimpi.

"Aku benci seperti ini." Kagome berbicara pelan dan air mata mengalir lagi di pipinya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis terisak. Kagome menyadari bahwa cincin berhias batu permata di tangan kirinya itu tidak lagi berkilau seperti dulu. Kagome masih melihat cincin itu dan langsung melepaskannya dari jari manisnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Kagome beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meletakkan cincin itu tepat di sampingnya. Ia merasa lelah dengan perlakuan yang selama ini ia dapatkan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sesshomaru terhadapnya, apakah ia bahagia bersamanya atau kah ia menderita selama menjalani sebuah ikatan yang bertumpu pada cinta. Menjalin sebuah ikatan memang tidak mudah seperti yang ia bayangkan, ia terlalu fokus pada perasaannya yang sedikit meninggalkan logika. Sesshomaru adalah pria yang sangat irit bicara dan hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Ia sangat sensitif, protektif, dan memiliki wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. Itu semua tertutup dengan pembawaannya yang sangat dingin dan selalu melakukan suatu hal secara tiba-tiba yang selalu sukses membuatnya jatuh hati. Tinggal di istana megah di _Western Palace_ adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya karena setelah Sesshomaru menginginkannya untuk menjadi _Lady of The Western Lands_ ia harus tinggal di sana sebelum upacara pernikahannya dilaksanakan.

 _Sesshomaru, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Mungkin kau lebih memahaminya dibandingkan aku. Aku merasa suatu hari saat kita membuka mata dan semuanya sudah berubah, kau sedikit mengacuhkanku. Aku ingin percaya bahwa kita bisa menyelesaikan ini bersama, tapi aku rasa sudah tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu, terkadang perkataan itu tidak lah cukup. Aku memberikan cincin itu kembali padamu dan kau tidak akan melihatku lagi. Aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku tidak bahagia seperti dulu, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pasanganmu. Seseorang pernah mengatakannya padaku, jika kau mencintai seseorang maka kau harus rela melepasnya pergi dan apabila ia kembali maka itu ditakdirkan untukmu. Aku percaya, jadi aku melepaskanmu. Aku rasa cukup untuk berurusan dengan rasa sakit yang selama ini hamper membunuhku. Aku mencintaimu._

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup." Kagome mengakhiri tulisan itu dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur yang terasa sangat dingin. Benarkah ia harus meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang sangat dicintainya. Hampir setiap hari Sesshomaru tidak pernah berada di kediaman mereka dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ia bergegas pergi dari istana yang tidak membuatnya nyaman seperti dulu dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat di mana ia dilahirkan. Kagome bersiap dengan seluruh perlengkapannya dan sudah tiba di sumur pemakan tulang. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke masa depan dan melanjutkan hidup di sana.

 _"Miko_ , kau mau kemana?" Sesshomaru membelakangi Kagome yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau membacanya? Aku akan pergi…" Kagome berkata tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikit pun ke hadapan Sesshomaaru.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan intonasi yang sedikit menekan.

"Aku berharap aku mengetahuinya. Aku…" Kagome membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Sesshomaru yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Sesshomaru memotong kalimat Kagome dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan pergi." Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut dan Sesshomaru membiarkan tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi Kagome lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

"Keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk jika aku berada di sisimu." Kagome mengacuhkan Sesshomaru dan melangkah mundur.

"Kita akan hidup bersama." Sesshomaru menambahkan.

"Kita tidak di takdirkan bersama." Pikirannya menjadi sangat kacau.

"Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu." Suara Sesshomaru semakin tinggi yang membuat Kagome menatapnya.

"Itu saja tidak cukup." Kagome ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, namun itu semua ia rasa percuma.

"Apa yang membuatmu untuk tetap tinggal?" Sesshomaru melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Kita tidak bisa memperbaiki hubungan ini lagi." Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya tanda itu semua tidak akan berhasil.

"Kita bisa memperbaikinya." Tangan Sesshomaru menggenggam erat tangan Kagome seakan wanitanya tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

"Sesshomaru, aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi." Kagome mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan besarnya yang mustahil untuk di lakukan.

"Kita memiliki kehidupan yang cukup baik dan Sesshomaru ini tidak melihat adanya suatu masalah sedikit pun." Ia menaikkan tangan kiri Kagome sedikit ke atas dan masih memeganggnya erat.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi selama ini? Kau tidak menyadari bahwa kita sangat jarang melakukan percakapan berdua, kau selalu pergi meninggalkanku, dan jarang tidur bersamaku. Selama ini hanya aku sendiri dan diriku seperti diabaikan." Kagome tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa Sesshomaru ini menipumu dan bermain di belakangmu?" Tegas Sesshomaru.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena kita jarang sekali berbicara." Suara Kagome melemah dan sedikit merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu, apakah itu tidak ada artinya bagimu?" Ia mulai merenggangkan tangan Kagome dan menatap wajahnya dengan sangat dekat.

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi sekarang." Kagome terisak.

"Sungguh ada makna dibalik kalimat itu." Sesshomaru membalas dengan merasakan sedikit kesedihan di hatinya.

"Jika kalimat itu bermakna maka kita tidak akan mengalami permasalahan ini." Kagome mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Sesshomaru ini akan selalu berada di sisimu. Ia tidak ingin kehilanganmu sekarang atau selamanya. Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu, Kagome. Kita akan melakukan upacara perkawinan dan akan melanjutkan hidup kita bersama." Akhirnya ia luluh pada wanita yang telah merubah sikap dinginnya selama ini menjadi pria yang sedikit mengerti perasaan manusia.

"Kau benar akan melakukannya? kau akan selalu bersamaku?" Tanya Kagome sedikit lega.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak pernah melanggar janjinya." Ia memeluk Kagome dengan erat dan secara langsung telah menghilangkan air mata kesedihan di hati wanitanya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi darimu." Ucap Kagome pelan.

"Hn, Sesshomaru ini ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu." Sesshomaru mengajak Kagome pergi dari tempat itu untuk menuju istana megah mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _my dear_ Kagome." Sesshomaru berbicara tepat di samping telinganya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu…" Kagome terkejut dengan pemandangan yang terlihat di hadapannya. Ia melihat begitu banyak batuan kecil dengan berbagai warna menumpuk di sisi rumah mereka. Batuan itu di susun rapi di sebuah halaman kecil dan ia juga melihat adanya batuan yang lebih besar di sana.

"Sesshomaru ini membuat sebuah kalender dari batu dan seuntai benang untuk menentukan hari lahirmu, karena perhitungan kalender di masa depan dengan lima ratus tahun yang lalu sangat berbeda." Sesshomaru mengecup kening Kagome dan sedikit menjelaskan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini untuk membuat _miko_ kecilnya bahagia.

"Batu besar yang cantik, aku ingin batu yang besar itu di hari ulang tahunku setiap tahunnya dan aku akan menghias batuan itu di sekitar rumah kita." Kagome sangat gembira karena Sesshomaru mengetahui ulang tahunnya dan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kekasihnya setiap hari mengumpulkan batu kecil yang sudah ia tuliskan angka lalu ia letakkan di sebuah halaman sebagai penentu tanggal, serta sebuah benang halus kecil sebagai penentu bulan.

"Sesshomaru ini hanya ingin hidup selamanya denganmu untuk selalu menciummu di bawah bintang yang bersinar. Selama masih ada udara untuk dihirup, Sesshomaru ini akan selalu memelukmu. Selama dunia masih berputar, Sesshomaru ini akan selalu berada di sisimu." Sesshomaru memegang ke dua tangan Kagome dan berbicara menatapnya.

"Itu sudah cukup." Kagome mengangguk.

"Mencintaimu dan mencintaiku. Itu semua sudah cukup." Kagome menambahkan.

"Sesshomaru ini mengerti." Sesshomaru memberikan kecupan manis di dahi Kagome.

"Terima kasih, Sesshomaru." Kagome merangkul tubuh besar Sesshomaru dengan ke dua tangannya dan tersenyum indah.

' _Bagiku hadiah terindah adalah dirimu.'_

\- THE END –

* * *

Happy birthday to Rumiko Takahashi sensei (10 Oct 1957) hope you always healthy and thanks so much for bringing animanga Inuyasha to my world. Ada yang bilang kalau hari ini juga Sesshomaru ulang tahun, namun itu belum resmi official dari Takahashi sensei karena beliau tidak pernah membeberkan secara pasti kapan birthday date semua chara di animanga Inuyasha. Fic ini mirip seperti tahu bulat karena dibuatnya dadakan *dilempar panci*. Arigatou minna I'll apdet my story slowly but sure. Jaaa nee~


End file.
